


Smooth as Silk

by greenhairedfae



Series: Disney femslash drabbles [7]
Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Bittersweet, Disney, Disney femslash, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae
Summary: Elinor and the girl in the woods before Fergus
Relationships: Aurora/Elinor
Series: Disney femslash drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459012
Kudos: 8





	Smooth as Silk

When Elinor was young she ran wild through the woods, bare feet calloused and caked in mud. Chasing wisps, as fate is wont to do, led her into trouble. Trouble was named Briar Rose, and she was appealing in ways Elinor couldn't name, slipshod, bright eyes and lips that shamed the reddest of her namesake.

Rose ran her hands through Elinors hair. "Smoother than silk" she said with an air contradictory to her rough linen dresses. Elinor blushed into her touch despite herself. She brought Rose trinkets and favors, small gifts to make her smile. They told each other stories, folk songs and daydreams that would never bear fruit. 

"I need no gold but the sun in your hair, no pearls but the whites of your teeth, no sapphires but the blue of my lovers eyes" 

Elinor didn't tell Rose about her engagement. She told herself it was because the she'd never asked, they rarely spoke of other people. It wouldn't have come up.

Rose quivered at the mention of tutors and friends. "I can't give you what they can" she whispered one night under the stars, mist cold and damp. "It's just me and my aunts. That's all I have. I can offer you nothing more."

Elinor could have said something, should have said something, instead she lost herself in the warmth of Rose's cloak. 

When the day came for her to marry Fergus of Clan Dunbroch, Elinor ignored the will o' wisps on the plains and stared down her betrothed. Years later she would meet Rose again, under a different name. Aurora's eyes glanced over Elinors in the briefest recognition. Both their heads hung heavy with gold.


End file.
